Chosen
by ReleaseThroughWriting
Summary: Somehow it slipped. Somehow between the stolen kisses and heated glances, it got out, like there was a window where everyone could see them. Where everyone could see their forbidden love.


Anna clutched her chest, desperately trying not to cry.

_This is it._

She never thought it would come to this. She never knew that it would get this bad. The plan was for her and Elsa to keep it to themselves, their little secret. They knew that there would be a lot of angry villagers of anyone where to find out.

_That's why they were never supposed to find out._

Somehow it slipped. Somehow between the stolen kisses and heated glances, it got out, like there was a window where everyone could see them. Where everyone could see their forbidden love.

_But why me?_

The support they got was a huge surprise. Anna didn't expect people to be so accepting and loving.

_They root for us._

They call themselves an army, which is exactly what they could be, if needed.

_Oh, it's needed._

After their affair leaked, mobs began to form. They wanted to dethrone the girls, even wanted them exacuted and wanted to burn down Arendelle. The sisters' love was called many things; Arencest, icest,

_Disgusting._

"Anna?' A quiet voice from behind startled Anna out of her thoughts.

_Elsa._

She couldn't turn to face her sister.

_This is going to tear her apart._

Unable to control herself any longer, Tears began to stream down the redhead's face.

"Anna... are you okay?"

_Keep it together._

Anna swiped at her cheeks with her sleeve.

_She needs you to be strong._

She turned to face the older girl.

_And you need her to be stronger._

"Elsa..." she stopped, examining her sisters face. The light dusting of freckles have darkened due to the unusually warm spring sun, and Anna couldn't help but smile.

_God, she's adorable._

Elsa's crystal blue eyes sparked with confusion. "Okay, now I KNOW you've gone crazy!" she said with a grin, chuckling. "Now, what is going on?"

Anna's smiling slowly faded, the knowledge of the situation hitting her.

_I may never see her again._

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "What ever is going on, I want you to know that it'll be okay."

Anna shuddered, and she knew she couldn't stall anymore.

_This is it._

"Elsa..." She paused. "I've... been chosen."

Elsa froze.

Then came Anna's worst nightmare.

Elsa broke, a silent tear dripping down her face. "Anna... no..."

Anna could feel her heart breaking, but she knew she had to do it. "Els... I am so sorry, but I have to." She watched her sister go from sad to red faced, angry boiling inside her, and she began to yell.

"Why not me? Are they not smart enough to choose the freaking magic person?! They had to chose my little sister! MY LITTLE SISTER! Are they crazy?! And what about crossbows?! They have something against crossbows?!"

"ELSA STOP." Anna screamed, not able to handle her sister's outburst. "They explained everything! Crossbows are too much involved with The Southern Isles, and neither then nor I would be able to deal with the emotional baggage that came with using a crossbow." Breath. "And everyone, EVERYONE agrees that you are never to be used as a weapon, okay? Ever. We've already been through this!"

The argument Elsa was forming died on her lips. No matter how upsetting it is, Anna was right. Her younger sister was the best choice. "I love you, Anna, and no matter what happens, that won't change. I just need you to come back."

The redhead nodded.

"Now listen," Elsa began. "you know how daddy told me not to feel? Well, I need you to feel. I need you to feel all that anger you have towards Hans, towards, Karl, towards me for shutting you out all these years. I need you to be angry and go out there and whoop some ass. For me."

Anna smiled sadly, tears filling her eyes again. She got on her toes to look at her sister face to face, and kissed her. When they parted, Anna nodded again and jokingly said, "Yes, my queen," with a smirk.

Elsa kissed her forehead. Then Anna slowly backed away, and turned to go get ready, and she could feel Elsa's smile wishing her good luck.

Anna took a deep breath.

_This is it._


End file.
